This application relates to an axially moving non-contact seal which is particularly useful in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor, and also outwardly of the compressor as bypass air. The air is compressed in the compressor and delivered downstream into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving the turbine rotors to rotate. The turbine rotors in turn rotate the compressors and fan.
Recently, a gear reduction has been provided between a low pressure (or low spool) compressor and the fan such that a low pressure (or low spool) turbine can drive both of these components but at different speeds.
There are a number of surfaces within a gas turbine engine that would benefit from receiving a seal. One known type of seal is a non-contact seal. Such seals typically have sealed by moving in a radial direction. There are surfaces within the gas turbine engine that are not capable of being sealed by such radially moving non-contact seals.
While axially moving seals are known, they have typically not been of the most efficient type of seal.